


Congraduation!!!!

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver goes back to school and gets his college diploma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congraduation!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one was really rushed cause I was running out of time on the computer. So sorry. I'll read it again later and if it's super awful repost after serious editing.

Oliver Queen has never cared about his education, or rather he never felt the need to try considering his life was already planned out for him and he was going to take over Queen Consolidated anyway.

 

He made it through high school and paid his way into 3 ivy league schools before he went on the Gambit and everything changed.

 

When he was on the island he had to become someone who could survive in the environment presented to him, in Hong Kong he had to become a pawn to survive Amanda Waller and when he finally got home he had a mission that was so important to him he didn't have time for anything else.

 

He was the Arrow for exactly 9 years and 3 months. Felicity became pregnant with Grace Dearden Queen when he was 35 and he decided to hang up his hood. 

 

His decision was never final until he first held his precious daughter and realized that he wanted nothing more than to be with her every moment of every day and he could not risk not coming home to her. 

 

He has made a lot of mistakes in his life but giving up his crusade for her will never be one of them. Arsenal took his role as protector of Starling and he became a supervisor, him and Felicity still held a vital roll in their team but instead of the foundry they often used a bank of computers in their house, and always after their little princess was asleep.

 

When Oliver turned 40 he decided he was bored. Grace was five and spent most of her day at school and Felicity spent her days at Palmer Technologies, he spent most of his day waiting. Waiting for night to fall and for him to feel useful again, he had no problem being a stay at home dad. He loved it, but when you're child is absent it tends to be weird. 

 

He cooked and cleaned and read and read and read some more, finally putting the Queen library to good use.

 

He decided to go back to school about two months after Grace started school, he figured he might as well because he had nothing else to do. 

 

He took a couple on line courses at first, nothing serious just something to test the waters and see if school was for him.

 

He started studying Literature at the community college, keeping it a secret until he decided how serious he was.

 

Felicity found out the day he officially declared himself a double major in literature and teaching, she found him in the study using a textbook as a pillow and a giant yellow mark on his shirt from where he fell asleep on his highlighter.

 

In his defense, she wasn't due home for another 3 hours but she finished her work early and her daughter was at school and she hadn't had any alone time with her husband in awhile so....

 

She wakes him up with a kiss and he starts to tell her everything.

 

He tells her that he always like reading as a child, that he used to read everyday until he discovered girls and that his future was already set at QC. He tells her that when Thea was born he used to read to her as often as he could and he loves reading to their daughter and he wants to share his passion with others.

 

He wants to teach, to teach his students that literature is this amazing escape from everything in the world and it makes you feel. After forcing off his emotions for so long Oliver basked in the feelings he got when reading, the happiness and sadness and fear. 

 

He studies night and day and learns so much.

 

He's amazed at how good it feels to love something and to pursue it.

 

He transfers from the community college to Starling University and graduates with his bachelors in 3 years.  He gets his Masters 4 years later and graduates with a 4.0

 

As he crosses the stage he pinpoints his family, a 12 year old Grace and a 4 year old Andrew sitting with his Felicity. They shout their praise at the top of their longs and he tears up.

 

They hang his diplomas in their living room surrounded by pictures of their family. 

 

It might not have come from harvard but it was his diploma that he got on his own, doing something he loves.

 

Professor Oliver Queen becomes a teacher at Starling University and if you ask any student that takes his class they will tell you how his excitement for his subject made the class easy and fun.


End file.
